Digimon: The Chosen
by xXxSoSwagxXx
Summary: When a boy named Shuri gets sucked into the Digital World, life gets a bit crazy. Follow Shuri through his crazy adventure with his digimon!
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in Tokyo, there was a boy named Shuri. He was in school, in his computer class, bored as crap, when the bell rang. Before he could get out of the room,

the teacher told him to stay while they went to recess.

"I honestly don't know how they can trust me alone." Shuri said. He reached into his pocket. He felt around for a small piece of metal. When he finally found it, he pulled it out. He started to bend it, and something strange happened. The teacher's computers screen turned green with black numbers swirling around it.

"Oh snap, Oh snap, Oh snap..." Shuri said. He saw a small little dolphin. It was so cute, that Shuri absolutely had to get a closer look. When he was within 8 inches of the computer screen, everything went black as Shuri was sucked into the computer.

**Alright, that should rap up the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

"What happened," Shuri said, confused. "Last I remember, I went up to a computer, but then I blacked out." He looked around.

"I've been having to much Kool-Aid." Shuri said as he saw a dolphin-like creature.

"Your here! Finally!" the dolphin said.

"Definitly too much Kool-Aid," Shuri said. "Are you real?"

"I'm not sure... but I think so!" the dolphin said. "My name is Glypomon. Yours?"

"Shuri," Shuri said. "Nice to meet you."

"If your wondering what I am, I am a Digimon. Digimon are things that live in the digital world." Glypomon said.

"Digermon?" Shuri said.

"DI-GI-MON. GET IT RIGHT!" Glypomon said aggressively.

"So, how do I get out?" Shuri said.

"Don't ask me! I dont know!" Glypomon said. 

"This is gonna be a long day..." Shuri said.


	3. Chapter 2

"Where the crap did he go?" the principle said.

"He was here twenty minutes ago!" the teacher, Ms. Milluo said. All of the sudden, the windows bursted and black goo came pouring in.

"What the hell?" The principle yelled. The goo stuck onto the teachers legs so she was stuck.

"Tom, help me!" Ms. Milluo said.

"Sorry, got a meeting I need to go to!" the principle said.

"That little traitorous-" She was cut off by the goo covering her face.

She went through a strange transformation. She felt like her insides were dissolving, and she became the goo itself. All she felt was sadness, anger, and pure hatred for everyone who didn't respect her, or was mean to her, or anybody that caused anything that happened to her.

She flowed through the school, destroying everything that got in her way. She first went to the gym, where all the jocks hung out. There was only one she didn't destroy. She didn't know his name, or his parents, all she knew was he was a good kid. She could sense that now. All of the other goo people attacked, but she fought them not to.

"Stay back!" the boy said. He darted to the window, and I prevented the others from stopping him.

"Let him be free," Ms. Milluo said. " He hasn't done anything.


	4. Chapter 3

The kid was running, running like the wind. He saw tall, slender figures, and hairy bugs, and everything that scared people.

"Crap, Crap, Crappie Crap Crap!" he said. The neighbors were too busy hiding themselves from the monsters to help him. There was one person who helped him. His great uncle Louie!

"Louie!" the boy said.

"In here, Leo!" Louie said in hurry.

"What the crap's happening?" Leo said.

"Monsters, viruses, and other things." Louie said.

"How did they get here?!" Leo said.

"From the computers!" Louie said.

"How the-" Leo got cut of by getting sucked into Louie's computer that was turned on.


	5. Chapter 4

A girl was on the roof of the school Shuri went to. She had blue combat boots, camo shorts, an army

shirt and jacket, and had bent paperclips fitted on her hand.

"Where did they go?" she asked herself. A zombie-like figure approached her from behind. She roundhouse kicked it, but it grabbed her leg and pushed her back.

"You will not win, foolish girl," it said. "You are nothing to the master."

"We'll see about that!" she said loudly. She slid down to the ground, tripped the zombie, and smashed it with her boot.

"Lauren!" said a voice.

"Daddy?" Lauren said. The floor broke below her, and she fell thru the floor, onto the computer, and got sucked in.

Shuri was walking along with Glypomon when something fell on top of him.

"Lauren!" Shuri said. Lauren blushed. So did Shuri. Lauren quickly got off of Shuri.

"Hello, hello! Nice to meet you, Lauren," a voice said. "I am Gaiamon, your personal Digimon. I want to be the bestest of friends with you!"

"Are these 'Digimon' always like this?" Lauren asked.

"Pretty much." Shuri said.


	6. Chapter 5

Leo grunted as hit the ground. He felt like he was launched a couple miles into the sky, and coming down was like he came from space. He felt drunk, and lost.

"I must be dreaming.." said Leo. He went to a pond, and poured the water on his head. It felt good, but it didn't wake him up. He did feel much better, though.

"Hello." a deep voice said. Something was circling around Leo. It leaped on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"So, your a Digimon named Fenomon, and I'm in the Digiworld, and you are my personal Digimon? That doesn't make sense, but okay!" Leo said. Leo started running, and he felt that he was faster, much faster. The world was zooming by, and when there was an obstacle, he jumped over it with ease. He tried to jump over two humanoid figures, but he ended up flat on his face.

"Leo?" Lauren and Shuri said simultaneously.

"You called me?" Leo said as he got up.

"How did you get here?" Shuri said.

"I think through my great uncle's stupid computer." Leo said, annoyed.


End file.
